


Missing Chamber

by Bumblewish



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Cave never got Lunar Poisoning from the Moonrocks, Aperture doesn't make AI's in this Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cave Johnson Lives, Cave Johnson Speech, Cave Johnson stealing Cave Johnson's Test Chamber, Gen, I have not played Perpetual Testing Initiative, It's up to you whether Caroline or Greg is this Cave's assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish
Summary: Cave Johnson's response to a missing test chamber that, unbeknownst to him, was taken by himself from an alternate universe.
Kudos: 2





	Missing Chamber

Cave Johnson here! Now you may be thinking… ‘This is just another prerecorded message telling me to get back to work’. Good on you for thinking that! This is not one of _those_ announcements but get back to work or you're fired… in a few days. 

Now here's the real reason for this announcement over everyone’s speakers: Black Mesa managed to steal one of our test chambers. Okay, we don’t really know if Black Mesa managed to steal a test chamber mid-test, but it’s gone! We lost a test subject and an Aperture Handheld Portal Device to a pit where the test chamber was supposed to be. Maybe… We don’t actually know how far a test subject can fall before the Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots fail. 

You! Scientist! I know you’re hearing this! Set up a chamber meant to test how far we can drop a test subject wearing Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots! What do you mean ‘We can’t drop our employee count any lower’!? I’m the one running this damn company and we need to find the limit of our Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots! Build a new chamber if you have to and don’t lose it! 

Speaking of which, if you’re the one who stole the chamber… Then let’s just say you’re fired! However, I’ll let you off easy and allow you to keep your job if you tell me how you did it. If it turns out that you actually are a Black Mesa spy, then it would probably be best for you to resign. Unless you’d like to opt in to our advanced Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots testing…. Ha! As if! You’d best be packing your boxes and running back to your sad little facility in New Mexico. Cave Johnson. We're done here. 


End file.
